walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Arrow On The Doorpost
Arrow On The Doorpost (em português: '''Flecha no Batente da Porta')'' é o trigésimo segundo episódio de The Walking Dead e o décimo terceiro da terceira temporada. Foi ao ar em 23 de Março de 2013 pela AMC. Na FOX, o episódio estreio em 25 de Março do mesmo ano. Sinopse Em um esforço para evitar mais mortes, Rick e o Governador se reúnem para chegar a um acordo.''Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Rick e o Governador ficam cara a cara pela primeira vez. *Hershel diz a Andrea que Philip tentou estuprar Maggie. *Milton obtém mais informações sobre os Zumbis graças a Hershel. *O Governador pede que Rick entregue Michonne para ele, e, assim, iria deixá-los em paz, mas é apenas uma parte do plano para liquidar o grupo. *Rick conversa com Hershel sobre atacar ou não Woodbury. Enredo O episódio começa com Rick, Hershel e Daryl chegando em um complexo de armazéns abandonados. Eles começam a circular o local e Rick entra em um dos armazéns para se encontrar com o Governador, que diz terem muito a conversar. O Governador se aproxima e diz a Rick que no ataque à prisão não quis matá-lo e nenhum dos outros sem motivo. Então o Governador coloca a mão na arma e Rick preocupado logo aponta seu revólver para ele, porém o Governador só estava retirando ela do coldre e a deixando na mesa, para mostrar boa fé, e pede para Rick fazer o mesmo, que não obedece. Enquanto isso, no lado de fora Daryl conta a Hershel que o Governador já havia chegado e que estava conversando com Rick, então um carro se aproxima e chega no local. De dentro sai Martinez, Milton e Andrea. Daryl ao vê-los pergunta por que Philip já estava no lugar, e Andrea se assusta pois não sabia que ele já havia chegado. Andrea entra no armazém e encontra Rick em pé olhando para o Governador sentado sem dizer nada. Ela pergunta o que estava acontecendo e o Governador reponde que não estava acontecendo nada, e que Rick não era de falar muito, e Rick se estranha com a situação pois pensava que o Governador que queria conversar, e Andrea revela que quis que ambos se encontrassem para fazerem um acordo que não ferisse ninguém mais. Rick conta para Philip que soube dos ataques que o vilão fez, das cabeças humanas, e da tentativa de estupro à Maggie. O Governador se defende dizendo que foi o Merle que tentou cometer tal ato. Rick afirma saber tudo sobre ele e o Governador responde: ''"Você sabe tudo de mim eu sei tudo sobre você. Estamos aqui para seguir em frente." Enquanto isso, no lado de fora Hershel decide entrar no armazém mais é impedido por Milton que diz que o Governador prefere ter uma conversa particular com Rick. Daryl depois de escutar isso pergunta quem seria ele, e Milton diz o seu nome, e Daryl irônico responde: "Que ótimo ele trouxe o mordomo." Milton diz que não era o mordomo e sim o conselheiro de Philip, e que o ajudava a lidar com os Zumbis e outros problemas internos. Daryl se irrita e Martinez pede para ambos se acalmarem. Daryl o encara até que Hershel diz que não era necessário eles brigarem pois iria só piorar a situação. Na prisão, o grupo se preparava para a guerra, Merle sugere para irem até o armazém e matar o Governador, mas Glenn e os outros não acham uma boa ideia. Glenn conta que se eles fossem atacar, o Governador poderia manter Rick, Hershel e Daryl de reféns ou poderiam matá-los. Carl diz que Rick podia se cuidar e Merle diz ao garoto que a cabeça do pai dele estaria em uma estaca em breve. Carl após escutar isso vai embora e Maggie responde a Merle que não era necessário ter dito aquilo. Para finalizar, Glenn diz que eles não iam para o armazém pois a decisão cabia a ele, já que Rick o pôs no comando enquanto estivesse fora. No armazém, Rick propôs uma fronteira entre a prisão e Woodbury, mas o Governador não aceita e diz que só queria a rendição de Rick. Ele se exalta e ambos começam a discutir, então Andrea pede para ambos se acalmarem. Philip pede para Andrea, e ela se recusa mas Rick também insiste que ela saia, e Andrea fica sem opções. Depois disso, os dois começam a conversar e acabam falando sobre o Merle. O Governador culpa Merle pelas coisas que estavam acontecendo, já Rick diz que achava que o vilão tinha culpa nos atos de Merle. Philip conta que Andrea tinha lhe dito sobre o caso de Judith, que talvez ela fosse filha de Shane, e o diz que admirou o fato de Rick ter assumido a criança, deixando-o calado. Então Philip mostra uma garrafa de uísque cheia, e ambos começam a beber. No lado de fora, Milton tinha esperanças de que Rick e o Governador chegassem a um acordo, pois ele não queria ver uma guerra. Ele conta que estava anotando tudo em um diário, pois aquilo para ele estava sendo parte da História. Enquanto conversavam o grupo escuta Zumbis se aproximando e Daryl, Martinez e Andrea vão até o encontro dos mordedores para matá-los. Ao encontrarem os Zumbis, Daryl e Martinez começam a demonstra empolgação e começam uma competição enquanto os matavam, e Andrea depois de matar o último Zumbi acha aquilo ridículo e sai do local. Depois de matarem os Zumbis, Daryl acha uma carteira de cigarro no bolso de um dos bolsos. Os dois começam a conversar e Daryl pergunta se Martinez era do exército militar, e ele responde que não. Martinez diz que teve uma mulher e filhos e depois conta que Rick e o Governador não iriam decidir nada ali, e que depois de dias iriam dar a ordem para começar uma guerra. Enquanto isso, sentados, Hershel e Milton se encontravam conversando. Milton pergunta como Hershel perdeu a perna e o idoso responde que foi por uma mordida, e ele pede para ver a perna, pois para ele aquilo deveria ser estudado, Hershel diz que não iria mostrá-la a ele, mas caso o cientista tivesse bebida, assim ele podia mostrá-la, e os dois começam a rir. Ainda sentados decidindo o que iriam fazer, Rick se encontra impaciente esperando por alguma resposta, até que o Governador diz que se eles insistissem com isso muitas pessoas com as quais eles amam iriam morrer e foi dai que Philip contou como perdeu a sua esposa. Ele disse que estava no trabalho quando recebeu um telefonema que dizia a ele que sua esposa havia morrido em um acidente de carro. O Governador ao dizer isso, disse que muitas vezes que se perguntou o que a esposa dele queria dele antes de morrer, deixando Rick calado e provavelmente pensando em Lori, sua esposa falecida. Na prisão, Merle se preparava para ir atrás de Daryl, mais Glenn diz a ele que não iria deixa-lo sair. Merle encara Glenn e os dois começam a lutar, Maggie e Michonne tentam separá-los e os dois só param quando Beth dispara um tiro no teto. Enquanto isso, sentada e calada ao lado do armazém, Andrea é vista por Hershel que vai falar com a mulher. Chegando no banco onde ela estava o idoso pergunta como estava lá dentro e ela responde que eles a mandaram sair. Andrea pergunta o que tinha acontecido com Maggie, e Hershel só responde dizendo que o Governador era um homem doente. Andrea se pergunta o que iria fazer agora, e Hershel diz que ela ainda fazia parte de seu grupo, e que eles eram como uma família. Deixando a mulher emocionada, ele diz que se Andrea quisesse voltar para o grupo, eles a aceitariam. O Governador olhando para Rick diz que sabia que ele possuía várias armas, e diz que se eles entrassem em batalha, a guerra seria até o último homem. O Governador propôs uma coisa que iria de vez acaba com o desentendimento: ele pede para Rick entregar Michonne, e pergunta ao homem se uma mulher valia todas as vidas da prisão, e Rick fica calado pensando na proposta. Na prisão, guardando as armas em uma grande mochila, Michonne se encontrava bastante responsável, e Merle que ainda não tinha tirado a ideia de matar o Governador, pergunta a ela se a mulher gostaria de ajudá-lo a matar ele ou não. Michonne fica calada olhando-o, e Merle conta que se ela fosse ajudá-lo, ele deixaria ela mesma tirar a vida do Governador enquanto ele e os outros matavam o resto dos capangas. Michonne depois de ter escutado isso pergunta como iria ficar a Andrea, e pergunta se em meio a isso tudo iria matar ela também, Merle fala que ela terá que escolher logo qual grupo iria ficar, pois a escolha iria ser única e não iria ter volta. Michonne diz que se ele quiser matar o Governador, que o mate sozinho. Depois disso, enquanto Glenn observava os Zumbis no campo, Maggie chega até ele para conversarem. Maggie diz que teve vontade de matae o Governador, e que nunca esteve brava com o Glenn. Então após várias conversas os dois fazem as pazes. No armazém, Rick não sabia qual era o interesse que o Governador com a Michonne, mas uma coisa ele sabia: provavelmente ele iria matá-la. O Governador pede para Rick pensar muito sobre o caso, pois aquilo poderia salva Carl, Judith e o resto de seu grupo. Philip dá um prazo de dois dias e que se ele fosse entrega a Michonne, ele esperaria no mesmo armazém ao meio-dia. Então depois daquilo os dois saem do lugar, entram em seus carros e vão embora. O Governador ao chegar em Woodbury, conta a Milton que iria fazer um ataque surpresa quando Rick e seu grupo fossem entrega Michonne. Philip diz ao homem que iria manda seus capangas matarem Rick e os outros, enquanto a Michonne, ele a queria viva. O Governador ao avistar Andrea diz que ela fez um ótimo trabalho em colocar ele e o Rick para conversarem. Ele mente para ela dizendo que eles criaram um trato e que tudo iria acabar bem. Rick ao chegar na prisão, reúne todos no bloco de celas para dizer como foi decidido, mas para não comprometer a Michonne, Rick mente dizendo que o Governador queria a prisão e matar todos eles. Rick para finalizar assume: "Nós vamos para Guerra..." Após seu discurso, Rick pensa no que fez. Enquanto pensava Hershel chega para conversar. Ele diz que Merle e Michonne queriam atacar primeiro, e que ele e a Carol queriam ir embora da prisão. Rick conta a proposta que o Governador fez a ele sobre a Michonne, e Hershel pergunta por que ele não disse a todos a verdade. Rick responde que não contou para não os deixarem preocupados ou criar uma confusão em cima de Michonne. Hershel conta que a ela tinha salvado várias vidas na prisão como a dele, a do Carl, da Maggie, do Glenn e diz que ela conquistou o lugar dela no grupo. Rick pergunta a Hershel se ele tinha coragem de sacrificar a vida de suas filhas por Michonne, e ele se pergunta por que Rick faria tal pergunta, e o mesmo responde que queria ser convencido do contrário. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier** *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Obs: (*) Sem diálogos. Elenco Recorrente *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene** *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Martinez Imagens Promocionais Twd57 daryl window.jpeg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_008.jpg TWD2_ArrowOnTheDoorpost.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0037.jpg Twd3_595_slogo.jpeg TWD GP 313 1009 0189.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0194.jpg Gobernador_Ep.13.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Série-vs-HQ.jpg TWD-Episode-313-Main-590.jpg Rick_ArrowOnTheDoorpost.jpg Tapatalk_1362692748332.jpg Tapatalk_1362692742979.jpg Walking-Dead-313-bts-b.jpg TWD_GP_313_1009_0233.jpg TWD GP 313 1009 0234.jpg The-walking-dead-arrow-on-the-doorpost-deleted-scene.png Dead3-x-large.jpg Tapatalk_1362692738132.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_013.jpg TWD GP 313 1010 0295.jpg Arrow-on-the-doorpost-002_a.jpg Wdwalkersarrow.jpg Tapatalk_1362773632143.jpg Daryl_Arrow.jpg Twd56.jpeg TWD GP 313 1012 0076.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_023.jpg 3x13.1.jpg The_Walking_Dead_3x13_024.jpg Curiosidades *O título original do episódio era Pale Horse (Cavalo Pálido). O cavalo que referiu-se ao quarto e último cavaleiro do Apocalipse, a Morte. *O título deste episódio refere-se provavelmente ao primeiro verso da canção Blind Willie McTell de Bob Dylan, onde se lê "Seen the arrow on the doorpost, Saying 'This land is condemned All the way from New Orleans To Jerusalem'." ("Uma Flecha no Batente da Porta, ele disse: "Esta terra é condenada, todo o caminho de New Orleans até Jerusalém."). **A seta no batente da porta normalmente simboliza uma ameaça contra um próximo ataque realizado. **O título também se refere a advertências feitas pelo Governador em relação ao futuro que poderia esperar na guerra entre Woodbury e a prisão. *Este episódio revela que o nome do Governador é Blake, como seu monólogo das HQs, Brian Blake e Philip Blake (irmão mais novo de Brian e nome do Governador na série de TV), como visto no romance "Rise of The Governor". *Neste episódio é revelado que Martinez perdeu sua família por causa dos Zumbis. *Nas imagens promocionais pode ser visto Daryl com um cavalo branco, aparentemente, foi uma cena excluída. **A cena mostrava um Zumbi "sem cabeça" com o cavalo referindo-se ao título anterior, "Pale Horse". Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada